mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A Bússola que nosso Desorientado Século Necessita
thumb|left|400px Dos antigos navegadores, foram os fenícios os mais notáveis. O extenso Mediterrâneo foi em grande parte colonizado como resultado de suas aventuras marítimas. Entretanto, em suas viagens pelo Mediterrâneo, jamais ousaram perder de vista a terra. É que lhes faltava uma bússola, e temiam que se perdessem a direção estariam fatalmente desnorteados. Esses bravos navegadores não possuíam a bússola, esse instrumento tão indispensável aos modernos navegadores, com sua agulha magnética apontando sempre para o norte, e que permite ao capitão determinar num momento a exata direção de seu navio, mesmo nas noites mais escuras e tormentosas. A tradição nos informa que os chineses inventaram a bússola cerca do fim do século doze. Ela foi primeiramente usada na Europa, tornando possível a época de exploração e colonização da África e Ásia, bem como a descoberta do mundo novo – nosso Continente Americano. Os antigos, em seus dias, não tiveram este guia infalível que orienta os grandes navios através de mares insondáveis e de tempestades, até o seu destino. Nossa civilização, flutuando num turbulento oceano de dúvidas, erros, incredulidade, temor e ansiedade, perdeu o seu mapa de orientação. Os governos estão perdendo o controle dos negócios do mundo. Necessitam de uma bússola que lhes guie a nau do Estado neste tempestuoso tempo que ameaça destruir nossa civilização. Tal bússola é necessária também com urgência pelos nossos legisladores, pelos membros do poder judiciário e pelos líderes nas questões de capital e trabalho. O antigo e muito admirado primeiro ministro inglês Sir Winston Churchill, confirmou esta apreensão quando declarou: “O mundo encontra-se em terrível confusão, mas não obstante, esperamos encontrar o caminho que salve a paz do mundo.” Sim, em nosso século de insegurança, o mundo necessita de uma bússola que mostre o “verdadeiro norte” e guie homens e nações através de divergências filosóficas, de inumeráveis doutrinas, erros e problemas. Qual é a bússola capaz de orientar nossa civilização através do tempestuoso mar da vida? Afirmamos que esta bússola só pode ser a infalível Palavra de Deus, as Santas Escrituras. O papa Pio XII, em diversas de suas encíclicas, sempre apelava ao povo para que lesse diariamente as Sagradas Escrituras e desse ouvido a seus ensinos. Ah, se o mundo tão somente assim procedesse! Este Santo Livro é ao mesmo tempo o mais amado e o mais odiado do mundo. No passado muitos deram a vida para defender seus princípios, enquanto milhões lhe têm desdenhado esses mesmos puros princípios. Através dos séculos ele tem sido atacado pelos ateus, céticos, liberais e agnósticos. Não obstante tem permanecido inexpugnável ante todos os assaltos, e tem triunfado apesar das arremetidas levadas contra ele. Hoje, nestes tempos diferentes, é o único livro de valor permanente. Está agora traduzido em 1.157 línguas e dialetos. Sua circulação alcança milhões de exemplares anualmente. O fato de ter vencido tantas barreiras e dificuldades de tradução é um milagre – um ponto para consideração! O Significado da Palavra Bíblia A palavra “Bíblia” é derivada da palavra grega plural “biblion”, que literalmente significa “livros.” Este livro é dividido em duas partes importantes. Cerca de três quartas partes da Bíblia chama-se Velho Testamento, porque foi escrito antes da era cristã; a parte restante é o Novo Testamento. Os 39 Livros do Velho Testamento foram escritos entre os anos 1500-425 A. C., começando com o Gênesis e terminando com Malaquias. Foram escritos um a um num período que cobre aproximadamente 1.100 anos. Os livros do Novo Testamento foram escritos aproximadamente entre os anos 55 e 100 A.D. Entre o último livro do Velho Testamento e o primeiro do Novo, mediaram cerca de 400 anos. O Novo Testamento contém 27 livros, começando com S. Mateus e terminando com o Apocalipse, nome este que significa “Revelação.” Nossa admiração por este Santo Livro aumenta ao nos advertirmos de que foi escrito por cerca de quarenta autores num período de quase 1.600 anos. Miraculosamente sua unidade, coerência e propósito têm sido preservados para nós. O Santo Livro de Deus tem sido aprovado em todos os testes a que tem sido submetido. A Estranha Unidade do Livro Vamos supor que cada homem de uma equipe de quarenta médicos devesse escrever separadamente sobre câncer – sua patologia, diagnóstico, medicação e prevenção. Tomaríamos então suas afirmações e as reuniríamos num volume para que circulasse no interesse da prevenção e cura desta terrível enfermidade. Seria fácil imaginar a confusão sem precedente que daí resultaria, pois sem dúvida muitas discrepâncias, bem como contradições, seriam encontradas neste livro médico. Cada autor teria expresso sua opinião pessoal sobre a doença. Certamente tal livro não possuiria a unidade, coerência e propósito como as Sagradas Escrituras possuem. A Santa Escritura foi escrita por mais de quarenta homens que viveram em épocas diferentes. Embora sua cultura e nacionalidade variassem – pois viveram no antigo Egito, na Assíria, Babilônia, Medo-Pérsia e Roma – todos escreveram com o mesmo espírito, significado e entendimento. Isto claramente demonstra que uma única mente concebeu esses escritos, transmitindo-os por superior inspiração a esses escritores, os quais se tornaram instrumentos santos e puros nas mãos de Deus, o autor intelectual de nossa Santa Bíblia. Notemos o que o santo apóstolo Pedro escreve sobre a origem e inspiração deste maravilhoso Livro: (II S. Pedro 1:21) – “porque nunca jamais qualquer profecia foi dada por vontade humana; entretanto, homens santos falaram da parte de Deus, movidos pelo Espírito Santo.” S. Paulo expressa a mesma verdade de maneira compreensível em sua carta a Timóteo, quando o exortava a permanecer firme na confiança das Santas Escrituras: (II Tim. 3:16 e17) – “Toda a Escritura é inspirada por Deus e útil para o ensino, para a repreensão, para a correção, para a educação na justiça, a fim de que o homem de Deus seja perfeito e perfeitamente habilitado para toda boa obra.” Ambos os apóstolos afirmam que a terceira pessoa da Trindade, o Espírito Santo, inspirou os profetas ao escreverem esses sagrados litros. Vemos que os profetas do passado e os apóstolos durante o primeiro século escreveram não suas próprias idéias, mas as que lhes foram inspiradas pelo Espírito Santo de Deus. As Santas Escrituras, pois, constituem uma mensagem do Criador do universo no homem. Alguns dos Autores – Moisés, adotado como filho por famosa princesa egípcia cerca do ano 1.500 A. C. – Josué, escravo liberto do Egito em 1.450 A. C. – Davi, pastor judeu e mais tarde rei, ano 1.000 A. C. – Daniel, primeiro ministro de duas monarquias universais durante o sexto século A. C. – S. Mateus, cobrador de impostos, cerca de 60 A. D. – S. Pedro, pescador, 63 A. D. – S. Lucas, médico gentio cristão, cerca de 63 A. D. – S. Paulo, filósofo e homem que viajou por todo o mundo, entre 50-66 A. D. – S. João, 90 A. D. Mais uma vez devíamos dar ênfase ao fato de que este Livro foi inspirado por Deus, uma vez que quarenta autores, sendo que apenas alguns deles contemporâneos, viveram em diferentes civilizações, e contudo escreveram os mesmos temas principais sem contradição. Por exemplo, tivemos Moisés, durante o período egípcio, Daniel ao tempo dos impérios babilônio e medo-persa, e os apóstolos na era da supremacia romana. A harmonia entre esses quarenta autores prova que este Livro foi orientado por uma única mente. Mas é triste dizer que esses quarenta homens inspirados encontram-se em oposição ao mundo inteiro, porque os ensinos da Bíblia são ignorados e rejeitados. São ignorados e rejeitados até mesmo por alguns que se dizem depositários do Santo Livro. A Bíblia versus Fábulas e Ciência Alguns dizem não poder crer nos ensinos das Santas Escrituras porque estão cheios de contradições e ficções novelescas. Faz alguns anos um homem disse que não cria numa só palavra da Santa Bíblia, porque nela nada é verdade. Esta espécie de afirmação é geralmente feita por pessoas que jamais leram a Bíblia. Este homem ficou calvo, sem um só fio de cabelo. Um homem o desafiou, dizendo: “Eu lhe citarei um texto da Bíblia, no qual você terá de crer.” E abriu a Bíblia em Levítico, escrito cerca do ano 1.500 A. C., e dirigindo-se ao incrédulo, leu : (Lev. 13:40) – “Se um homem perder cabelos da parte de trás da cabeça ou da parte da frente, ele se torna calvo ou meio calvo.” “Como você pode ver, há um texto em que você tem de crer, quer queira quer não. Você experimenta esta verdade em sua própria cabeça.” Assim o argumento do incrédulo foi derrotado. Alguns afirmam que a Bíblia não pode ser inspirada pelo Espírito Santo porque a ciência contradiz a Bíblia. Eu poderia dizer que o principal objetivo da Santa Bíblia não é tratar de ciência, mas mostrar a origem do homem, o significado e propósito de sua vida, e o seu destino após a morte. Ela descreve a história da criação do mundo, a origem do mal, e como homens e nações devem conduzir-se em nosso mundo para preservar a saúde, a paz e a harmonia. Ela revela também que este mundo será restaurado na harmonia da grande família dos mundos não caídos e dos quais fomos separados pela rebelião de nossas primeiros pais. E ela descreve a felicidade eterna dos salvos no Novo Céu e Nova Terra futuros, onde somente Cristo será Rei. O importante objetivo deste Livro é guiar o homem nesta vida, e dar-lhe um passaporte para uma vida melhor no além. Não obstante, a Bíblia ocasionalmente fala sobre temas científicos. Um vez que o Criador é o Autor da ciência bem como da Bíblia, Bíblia e Ciência devem harmonizar-se. Algumas vezes o que se ensina como fato científico não passa na realidade de mera hipótese. No passado, no curso superior se aprendia que as manchas brancas na Via Láctea eram “poeiras estelares” revoluteando no espaço, sendo estrelas em processo de formação. Mas hoje somos informados por meio de poderosos telescópios postados no Monte Palomar e Monte Wilson, que essas manchas representam milhões de enormes estrelas, planetas e sóis. Dada à grande distância, eles aparecem como manchas brancas de leite. Se vocês já viajaram de avião a grande altura sobre uma grande cidade à noite, as luzes aparecem como galáxias de luz Assim é com as estrelas. Podem ver que algumas idéias científicas de quarenta anos atrás não são aprovadas hoje. A Forma da Terra O hagiógrafo Isaías escreveu o seguinte cerca de 750 A. C.: (Isa. 45:12 e 18) – “Eu fiz a terra e criei nela o homem; as minhas mãos estenderam os céus, e a todos os seus exércitos dei as minhas ordens.” “Porque assim diz o SENHOR, que criou os céus, o Deus que formou a terra, que a fez e a estabeleceu; que não a criou para ser um caos, mas para ser habitada: Eu sou o SENHOR, e não há outro.” É dito definidamente que Deus é o Criador dos Céus e da Terra. Ele não criou o caos, mas criou um mundo lindo e ordenado para que fosse habitado. No capítulo 40, verso 22, até a forma da Terra é dada. A versão atualizada apresenta este texto da seguinte maneira: “Ele é o que está assentado sobre a redondeza da Terra.” Aqui a Santa Escritura diz de maneira definida que o mundo é esférico, ou como um globo. Isto não se cria no século XVII A. C., pois Tales de Mileto, na Ásia menor, ensinava que o mundo era chato. E durante o 4º e 5º séculos antes de Cristo os antigos astrônomos ensinavam que o mundo era circular, porém chato, como uma mesa redonda, e era sustentado por 4 colunas. Píndaro, o grande poeta lírico do 5º século A. C., ensinava que o mundo era sustido por 4 grandes colunas. Estas colunas eram sustentadas par 4 elefantes, os quais por sua vez se firmavam sobre uma enorme tartaruga. Durante todos esses séculos as Escrituras vinham sustentando o ensinamento de que o mundo era redondo, mas esse ensino era negado e ignorado. Até poucos séculos passados as universidades européias ensinavam que o mundo era chato. O grande explorador Cristóvão Colombo cria de outra forma. Foi em virtude disto que se aventurou ao oceano desconhecido em 1492. Fernando Magalhães, o grande navegador do décimo sexto século, foi o primeiro a circunvagar o mundo, assim provando que o mundo é redondo. Desde 750 A. C. que as Escrituras haviam afirmado que a Terra era redonda, mas passaram-se mais de 2.000 anos até que o mundo todo concluísse que as Escrituras estavam certas: que o mundo era uma esfera. A verdadeira Ciência e as Santas Escrituras estão sempre de acordo. Este é um importante fato que deve sempre ser lembrado. A Lei da Gravitação O livro de Jó foi escrito em 1500 A. C., e nele encontramos uma afirmação científica que foi negada até o 17º século de nossa era, ou seja, até 300 anos passados. Disse Jó no capítulo 26, verso 7: “Suspende a Terra sobre o nada.” Foi dito por inspiração 3.500 anos atrás que o mundo se estende através do espaço Sem que estivesse sobre elefantes ou sustido por cadeias. A lei da gravitação era já uma força e foi registrada na Escritura. Não foi senão em 1687 que Isaac Newton conseguiu formular a força existente da gravidade. O seu estudo começou quando uma maçã lhe caiu da macieira sobre o nariz, ao estar ele certa vez estudando sob essa árvore. Ele se pôs a matutar por que a maçã caiu na terra e não no espaço. Sua curiosidade levou-o à descobrir a força de atração ou gravitação. Walter Rich em seu livro The Message of the Stars, escreveu o seguinte sobre a gravitação: “Quanto à ação aparente, sabemos um pouco; mas como a ação se processa, somos profundamente ignorantes.” Um professor estava certa vez falando a sua classe sobre a força de gravitação. Um estudante levantou a mão e perguntou: – Que é gravitação? O professor respondeu: – É a maior força da Natureza. Desapontado pela resposta ele ainda perguntou: – Que é essa maior força da Natureza? O professor replicou : – Gravitação. Sim, há muita coisa que nós cremos, más não compreendemos. Considerem o átomo. Qual a força que mantém unidas as partes do átomo – o núcleo, os prótons, os nêutrons e os elétrons? Pouco sabemos da “cola” invisível que os mantém juntos, mas sabemos que sem esta força de coesão o mundo voaria desfeito em pedaços. Muito embora os cientistas do passado tenham descoberto algumas operações da lei de gravitação, hoje pouco sabemos ainda sobre ela. Em 750 A. C. Isaías escreveu outra grande verdade científica relacionada com a força de gravitação. Esta verdade foi apenas recentemente descoberta pelo homem: (Isa. 40:12) – “Quem na concha de sua mão mediu as águas e tomou a medida dos céus a palmos? Quem recolheu na terça parte de um efa o pó da terra e pesou os montes em romana e os outeiros em balança de precisão?” Segundo os atuais descobrimentos da ciência astronômica, os harmoniosos movimentos das estrelas do universo dependem da manutenção do devido equilíbrio em seu peso, o que por sua vez lhes determina o curso e velocidade. A força de atração ou gravitação depende da massa e da distância. O peso do nosso mundo não pode ser aumentado ou reduzido sem correspondente conseqüência para o sistema solar. Este conhecimento de Isaías se provou verdadeiro somente em anos recentes, de maneira que podemos ver que as Santas Escrituras estavam certas e o mundo errado. Hebreus 1:2 e 3 dá-nos uma explanação da gravitação: ”A quem constituiu herdeiro de tudo, por quem fez também o mundo. O qual sendo o resplendor da Sua glória, e a expressa imagem da Sua Pessoa, e sustentando todas as coisas pela Palavra do Seu poder.” A gravitação é portanto uma manifestação do eterno poder de Deus. O Número das Estrelas Cerca do ano 610 A. C., o escritor inspirado Jeremias escreveu: Jer. 33 :22 - A Versão de Douay diz: “Como não se pode contar as estrelas do céu, nem medir-se a areia do mar.” Assim no 7º século A. C. a inspiração ensinava que as estrelas são inumeráveis. É impossível contá-las como impossível é contar a areia das praias. Uma vez na praia de Copacabana no Rio de Janeiro, estive pensando sobre este texto, e tomei na mão um punhado de areia, procurando contar-lhe os grãos. Depois de cinco minutos cheguei à conclusão de que eu levaria o resto da minha vida para contar os grãos de areia que tinha em minha mão. Mas no tempo de Jeremias, os astrônomas da Grécia ensinavam que não havia mais de 1.002 estrelas no Universo. Pouco mais de três séculos mais tarde um rei e astrônomo egípcio, Ptolomeu (323-285 A. C.), contou 3.012 estrelas. As estrelas haviam então pelo menos triplicado! Ao fim do sexto século de nossa era os astrônomos das grandes universidades da Europa consideravam que havia 7.000 estrelas. Mas quando Galileu esboçou seu primeiro telescópio em 1609, ele pôde contar 100.000 estrelas. Poucos anos mais tarde ele fabricou um novo telescópio de duas e meia polegadas e eis que 300.000 estrelas apareceram no céu ante o seu olhar espantado! Mas hoje o glande telescópio de 200 polegadas do Monte Palomar na Califórnia mostram estrelas em tão surpreendente número que eles nem sequer as podem contar. Do 7º século A. C. até o presente, as afirmações das Santas Escrituras têm-se provado cada vez mais exatas – as estrelas não podem ser contadas ou medidas. Consideremos agora a galáxia da qual nosso sistema solar é uma parte: a galáxia chamada Via Láctea. Ela possui 40 bilhões de sóis iguais ao nosso, sendo cada um deles provavelmente o centro de um sistema solar ao redor do qual os planetas revolvem. Como sabemos, nosso sistema selar tem 9 planetas que revolvem em torno do Sol. Há sistemas solares que são muitas vezes maiores que o nosso. Se pudéssemos viajar em toda a extensão da Via Láctea com a velocidade da luz, isto é, 300.000 Kms por segundo, levaríamos pelo menos 300.000 anos viajando. E para viajar nas profundezas da Via Láctea levaríamos então 30.000 anos-luz, considerando-se que um ano-luz é a distância que a luz percorre num ano! Ora, meus amigos, os astrônomos descobriram cerca de 200.000.000 de outras galáxias semelhantes a nossa. Uma delas é cerca de cinqüenta vezes maior que a nossa. Há estrelas fotografadas que estão a 9.000.000 de anos-luz de distância! Isto nos dá uma pálida idéia do tamanho infinito do nosso Universo. As galáxias do universo podem ser comparadas a um enxame de abelhas. Com esta pequena explanação podemos compreender as belas promessas dadas no oitavo século A. C. Isa. 33:17 diz : “Os teus olhos verão o Rei na Sua formosura, e verão a Terra que está longe.” Amigos, eu desejo fazer esta viagem para a casa de meu pai. Em Sua casa há muitas mansões que Ele preparou para os que O amam. Será uma viagem maravilhosa através de milhões de belos mundos onde veremos coisas por nós até então não sonhadas, até que cheguemos à habitação de Deus! O Universo é vasto, incompreensível, ilimitado no espaço e no tempo. Os agnósticos cometem um erro ao procurar comparar as condições físicas do nosso mundo com as de outros mundos. Consideram que é absolutamente impossível serem os outros mundos habitados se não têm as mesmas condições de vida que o nosso. Com respeito a isto, um famoso astrônomo escreveu recentemente: “A maioria das pessoas não raciocinam nesta questão como um sábio filósofo, mas como um peixe que pensa que do outro lado da água a vida não pode existir.” Os poucos pontos que tratamos resumidamente – a forma da Terra, a gravitação e o número das estrelas – dão-nos a prova suficiente de que a verdadeira ciência está sempre em harmonia com a Bíblia. Se alguns dos assim chamados cientistas ensinarem algo que contradiga a Bíblia, seríamos sábios em lembrar que o corpo do conhecimento científico está constantemente crescendo e sofrendo mudanças. Muita coisa está baseada arenas em hipóteses. Somente na medida que as investigações prosseguem e os verdadeiros fatos científicos são descobertos é que os cientistas estarão sempre de acordo com as Santas Escrituras. Uma só Bíblia Algumas vezes alguns dizem que não podem saber se o que a Bíblia diz agora é originário, porque há tantas traduções e versões. De fato, numerosas versões de diferentes leitores têm sido feitas, todas da mesma fonte, variando em estilo e na forma da linguagem. Mas nessas traduções eles jamais destruíram ou deslocaram um só pensamento da inspiração. Isto prova que Deus deu e tem preservado os pensamentos, e que os homens os transcreveram sob a influência do Espírito Santo. A Formação do Velho Testamento e os Livros Apócrifos Há hoje algumas pessoas que se sentem em dúvida com respeito à verdadeira Bíblia. Alguns crêem que há Bíblias adulteradas em circulação. É um prazer poder dizer que todas as Bíblias, não importa quem as imprimiu, são uma e a mesma Bíblia. São todas elas a mesma Palavra de Deus. Há apenas uma fonte original da qual vieram todas as traduções. A razão fundamental por que alguns crêem que há Bíblias adulteradas e desautorizadas em circulação é conterem algumas no Velho Testamento os chamados livros deuterocanônicos conhecidos também por Apócrifos. A palavra “cânon” literalmente significa “cana” ou “vara da medir.” Em linguagem cristã significa regra de fé e doutrina, ou a vara da verdade. O cânon que abrange os 39 livros do Velho Testamento foi compilado e encerrado sob a direção de Esdras e Neemias cerca do ano 425 A. C., e foi chamado “As Escrituras.” O mesmo cânon foi mais tarde reconhecido por Jesus Cristo nosso Senhor. Ele é ainda aceito por judeus e cristãos, com a única diferença que antes da era cristã fora o mesmo material inspirado dividido em 22 ou 24 livros, e agora – sem qualquer mudança no texto – em trinta e nove. Há algumas Bíblias que incluem os chamados Apócrifos como parte do Velho Testamento. A palavra “Apócrifo” é grega e significa “escondido,” trazendo em si a idéia de “espúrio” ou de “duvidosa inspiração.” Os livros apócrifos são sete: Tobias, Judite, Sabedoria, Eclesiástico, Baruque, Primeiro e Segundo Macabeus, bem como alguns acréscimos aos livros de Ester e Daniel. Crê-se que foram escritos entre os anos 200 A. C. e 50 A. C., justo antes do tempo de Cristo. Esses livros são de valor no que respeita à história, pois revelam a vida política e religiosa dos judeus da Palestina, especialmente as relações mantidas entre os israelitas e seus inimigos, os sírios e os romanos. Mas tais livros jamais foram considerados canônicos quer pelos judeus quer pelos cristãos nos primeiros séculos de nossa era. São apenas bons livros de fundo histórico da antigüidade e de grande valor. Josefo, o grande historiador judeu do fim do século primeiro, dá-nos em sua abra Antigüidades dos Judeus, livro III, capítulo II, uma idéia da origem dos livros apócrifos. Ptolomeu Filadelfo, homem muito culto, estava organizando uma grande livraria em Alexandria, de maneira que seu bibliotecário, Demétrio Falérios, conseguiu que setenta judeus traduzissem todos os livros judaicos do hebraico para o grego, para a livraria do rei. Os egípcios não faziam qualquer distinção entre livros religiosos escritos por inspiração de Deus e as obras históricas ou literárias por homens inteligentes, possuidores de boa base literária. Quando, justamente após a morte de Cristo, os rolos foram superados pela introdução do codex, ou livros agrupados, todos os escritos judaicos que haviam sido traduzidos para o grego em Alexandria, passaram a circular num só volume, contendo os escritos inspirados bem como toda literatura secular agora chamada Apócrifos. Nos primeiros séculos de nossa era, a população não judaica do império romano, que não compreendia o hebreu, usava a versão grega conhecida como Septuaginta em virtude de ter sido traduzida pelos setenta sábios judeus. Assim é que esses livros seculares foram introduzidos no cânon do Velho Testamento, mas isto não foi sob a inspiração de Deus, mas por literatos dei Egito, que por sua vez eram pagãos. Esses livros parcialmente preenchem grande lapso da vida religiosa e atividades dos judeus entre o tempo que vai do último livro do Velho Testamento, Malaquias, escrito cerca do ano 425 A. C., e o primeiro do Novo Testamento, escrito cerca do ano 50 A. D. Os apócrifos na Septuaginta contêm catorze livros, mas no Concílio Ecumênico de Trento apenas sete deles foram acrescidos ao Cânon. Os judeus, embora orgulhosos desses livros, jamais os consideraram inspirados por Deus. Antes do tempo de Cristo os judeus eram depositários das verdades de Deus e do Cânon. Há várias provas históricas de que não houve profetas entre o encerramento do Cânon do Velho Testamento, depois de Malaquias, e o início da era cristã: Mesmo o I Macabeus, em 4:46; 9:27 e 14:47 afirma que nesse tempo não houve profeta de Deus que pudesse ser consultado. O autor reconhece que não houve comunicação entre Deus e o Seu povo. Josefo, em seu primeiro livro Against Apion, atesta que os judeus não tiveram profetas durante o tempo entre os testamentos: “Pois não temos uma multidão incalculável de livros entre nós, em desacordo e contradizendo-se uns aos outros (como os têm os gregos), mas unicamente vinte livros (divididos agora em trinta e nove), os quais contêm o relato de todos os tempos passados, e que são com justiça aceitos como divinos. Desde a morte de Moisés até o reinado de Artaxerxes, rei da Pérsia, que reinou depois de Xerxes, os profetas, que existiram depois de Moisés, escreveram o que foi feito em seu tempo… “Nossa história tem sido escrita, é certo, desde Artaxerxes com muita particularidade, mas não é tida na mesma autoridade de nossos ancestrais, porque não houve uma sucessão exata de profetas a partir de então.” – Against Apion, pág. 861, de Flávio Josefo. . Encontramos outra prova histórica no Talmude: “Depois dos últimos profetas Ageu, Zacarias e Malaquias, o Espírito Santo se retirou de Israel.” – Babylonian Talmud, Tractate “Sanedrin,” Vol. VII, pág. 24. Em quase todos os livros do Velho Testamento encontramos expressões como “Assim diz o Senhor”,” “O Senhor diz,” “Aquilo que o Senhor me mandar, isso falarei,” “Ouvi o Senhor,” etc. Em seus escritos os profetas continuamente lembraram ao povo que estavam escrevendo idéias de origem divina. Nem uma só vez se encontra nos Apócrifos a afirmação de que estavam escrevendo em nome do Senhor. Na leitura dos livros apócrifos, chega-se infalivelmente à conclusão de que eles contêm um certo número de afirmações que jamais poderiam ser de origem divina, mas ao contrário, foram inteiro produto do conhecimento e capacidade pessoal do autor. Apenas dois exemplos: Baruque, autor do livro apócrifo que traz o seu nome, é considerado como tendo sido o mesmo escriba de Jeremias, mas a evidência interna é toda contrária a essa conclusão. Primeiro, segundo Jeremias 43:6, a Judéia foi conquistada pelos babilônios, indo Jeremias com seu escriba para o Egito, e não para Babilônia. Mas em Baruque, no primeiro capítulo, é dito que Baruque estava em Babilônia. Isto é uma contradição. Também a evidência do livro em si testifica do fato de que ele foi escrito cerca do segundo século antes da era cristã. Portanto, este livro tem um certo número de contradições históricas. Nesta conjuntura é interessante notar que o anti-semitismo se espalhou pelo império romano em virtude da sedição dos judeus contra as leis romanas entre os anos 66 e 70 A, D., e também nas proximidades dos anos 113 e 132 A. D. Assim ao fim do segundo século os Padres Gregos (Pais da Igreja) como Orígenes e Clemente, que usavam o Velho Testamento grego que incluía os livros apócrifos, começaram a chamá-los de Escrituras, ou Santas Escrituras. Assim alguns dos Pais da Igreja consideraram alguns dos apócrifos como inspirados. Justino Mártir, que nasceu cerca do ano em que S. João morreu, e que alcançou notoriedade na metade do segundo século de nossa era, não aceitou os Apócrifos como parte do Cânon do Velho Testamento. O Cânon do Velho Testamento, oficialmente reconhecido pela igreja no Concílio de Laodicéia no ano 363, não incluía os livros apócrifos. Cerca do ano 170 A. D., Meliton, bispo de Sárdis, Ásia Menor, foi à Judéia a fim de se informar sobre quais eram os verdadeiros livros inspirados do Velho Testamento, porque encontrara diferença entre o Cânon judeu e o Cânon da Septuaginta Alexandrina. Como resultado dos seus estudos, ele rejeitou os livros apócrifos e reconheceu como válidos somente os livros que foram escritos desde Moisés até Malaquias, este cerca do ano 400 A. C. É também esclarecedor o fato de que o papa Gregório o Grande, cerca do ano 600 A. D., ao citar I Macabeus, diz: “Menciono o testemunho de livros que, embora não canônicos, foram contudo publicados para edificação da igreja.” S. Jerônimo, conhecido como pai da Vulgata Latina, deixou os Apócrifos expressamente fora do Cânon. Todos os escolásticos conhecem a posição de S. Jerônimo. Ele cria que unicamente o Cânon palestino era puro, de indiscutível autoridade, e que os livros não contidos nesse Cânon deviam ser rejeitados. Somente depois de sua morte foram alguns dos Apócrifos adicionados à Vulgata Latina. Atanásio de Alexandria (296-373 A. D.), que reconhecia somente o Cânon judaico. S. João Crisóstomos, um dos Pais da igreja e patriarca de Constantinopla de 398-404 A. D., declarou que aceitava unicamente o Cânon hebreu. Só as Escrituras Constituem Autoridade em Questões de Salvação Cristo disse: (S. João 5:39) – “Examinais as Escrituras, porque julgais ter nelas a vida eterna, e são elas mesmas que testificam de mim.” Aqui temos a ordem do Senhor Jesus Cristo de que se queremos ter a vida eterna devemos examinar as Santas Escrituras, porque elas testificam dos verdadeiros ensinos de Cristo concernentes à vida eterna. O objetivo da vida deve ser alcançar a vida eterna. É de toda importância que ninguém deixe este assunto para outro. Alguns poderão dar conselhos que decididamente podem estar errados. As Escrituras dizem: (Sal. 146:3) – “Não confieis em príncipes, nem nos filhos dos homens, em quem não há salvação.” Com esta super questão de vida e morte em jogo, cada pessoa deve ter em conta a recomendação de S. Paulo: (Atos 17:11) – “Ora, estes de Beréia eram mais nobres que os de Tessalônica; pois receberam a palavra com toda a avidez, examinando as Escrituras todos os dias para ver se as coisas eram, de fato, assim.” Sim, ir em pós da verdadeira e duradoura felicidade e a segurança de eterna bem-aventurança, nos leva a todos, a vocês e a mim, a estudar as Santas Escrituras diariamente, pois elas são a bússola que nos guiará ao almejado fim. S. Paulo enumera os benefícios que derivam do estudo das Escrituras em: II Tim. 3:16 e 17 – “Toda a Escritura é inspirada por Deus e útil para o ensino, para a repreensão, para a correção, para a educação na justiça, a fim de que o homem de Deus seja perfeito e perfeitamente habilitado para toda boa obra.” Assim quando lemos as Escrituras estamos recebendo a pura doutrina, guia, reprovação e instrução em justiça. E assim finalmente por meio de seus ensinos podemos tornar-nos perfeitos. No final da Santa Bíblia, são dadas advertências quanto à atitude que se deve tomar para com seus ensinos: (Apoc. 22:18 e 19) – “Eu, a todo aquele que ouve as palavras da profecia deste livro, testifico: Se alguém lhes fizer qualquer acréscimo, Deus lhe acrescentará os flagelos escritos neste livro; e, se alguém tirar qualquer coisa das palavras do livro desta profecia, Deus tirará a sua parte da árvore da vida, da cidade santa e das coisas que se acham escritas neste livro.” Atentem para isto, queridos amigos! A Palavra de Deus adverte que se alguém acrescentar alguma coisa aos ensinos deste Livro, ou dele omitir alguma coisa, ou ignorá-lo, perderá a vida eterna. Todos desejamos conhecer a verdade e vivê-la a fim de nos sentirmos seguros. Pilatos, quando posto em face de Cristo, perguntou: “Que é a verdade?” S. João 18:38. As Escrituras respondem: “Santifica-os na verdade; a Tua Palavra é a verdade.” S. João 17 :17. Assim a Palavra de Deus, a Santa Bíblia, é a verdade. Que faz ela pelo seguidor da Verdade? Eis a resposta: “A verdade vos libertará.” S. João 8:32. Libertará de que? Libertará do pecado, da insegurança, da dúvida, do erro, de crenças heréticas e da superstição. Alguém disse, ao passar a conversação de um grupo para as Sagradas Escrituras : – Há uma coisa que me tira a alegria de viver. – Que é ? – interroga alguém. – Temo que a Bíblia contenha a verdade que eu devo seguir. Amigos, quantas pessoas hoje deixam de seguir os conselhos da Bíblia no mesmo sentido! Livro Maravilhoso A Santa Bíblia é um livro maravilhoso. Abrange muitos assuntos. H. M. S. Richards, o famoso orador radiofônico, disse: “Se desejais História, ela contam a mais veraz; se desejais estudar filosofia, ela contém a mais profunda; se desejeis romance, lede a maravilhosa história de Rute.” Quando Benjamim Franklin era embaixador americano em Paris, nos dias da Revolução Francesa, havia céticos e ateus. Havia muitas sociedades literárias e Benjamim Franklin se uniu a uma delas. Em cada reunião era costume um dos membros escrever e ler uma história na presença dos membros, após o que debatiam os seus méritos. Benjamim Franklin esperou que chegasse o seu dia. Finalmente, acertada a data, assentou-se em sua casa e copiou com sua própria letra todo o livro de Rute na versão francesa das Santas Escrituras. Quando chamado, ele se levantou, e leu com voz suave, cálida, fervente, a inimitável história de amor do livro de Rute. Quando terminou, houve por alguns momentos grande silêncio. Então alguém começou a aplaudir, e todos os presentes prorromperam em prolongados aplausos. Finalmente o presidente o chamou e disse : – Senhor Franklin, esta é a maior história de amor que já foi escrita, quanto eu saiba. Esta sociedade solicita permissão para imprimi-la e torná-la conhecida no mundo. Franklin levantou-se, inclinou-se, e disse: – Sinto muito, mas não posso dar a permissão, porque esta história já foi impressa e entregue ao mundo. – Onde? Como não o soubemos ? – Oh! – disse ele – é que ela está no livro chamado Santa Bíblia, que vós desprezais e sobre o qual tão pouco sabeis. Se querem literatura, a Bíblia está repleta de literatura. Jó é uma das maiores peças literárias de todo o mundo. Salmos são poemas e orações. A Bíblia considera todos os problemas do homem; ela satisfaz a todas as necessidades. Se estão tristes, ela possui bons conselhos para lhes ajudar na hora de necessidade. Dá grande convicção religiosa. Possui a mais pura fonte de poesia, de filosofia, história, romance, educação e ciência. Prezados amigos, este livro é necessário a toda alma. Notem o que o grande historiador italiano César Cantu escreveu a respeito da Bíblia: “Observamos que a Bíblia é um livro para todos os séculos, para todas as nações, para todas as raças e para todas as situações. Ela dá conforto a todos os sofredores, cântico de alegria para todos os prazeres, verdade para todos os tempos, conselhos para todos os governos, e além de tudo isto, nutre a alma com a Palavra de Vida, eleva o intelecto e cultiva o gosto pelo belo.” O Poder da Bíblia para Salvar Olhem para os mais adiantados países do mundo. São os países onde a Bíblia é venerada. Os países subdesenvolvidos são aqueles onde a Bíblia não é apreciada nem lida na maioria dos lares. É de notar que onde a Bíblia é lida e amada, às normas de moral são mais elevadas. Este Livro tem autoridade e grande poder. Ele ultrapassa todo poder, incluindo a ciência. A ciência não pode mudar um canibal num cidadão pacífico e amante. Matemática, Física e Química não tornam melhor um homem. Ao contrário, algumas pessoas quando adquirem algum conhecimento, perdem a cabeça, rejeitam os ensinos das Santas Escrituras e recusam ser guiados pelo Espirito Santo. Não raro degeneram em endurecidos pecadores. O conhecimento da ciência algumas vezes torna um homem astuto e cínico. Mas as Sagradas Escrituras formam o único Livro que contém o poder de transformar um pecador num santo. A Santa Bíblia dá também esperança e consolo. No livro de Romanos temos a seguinte afirmação inspirada que desejo partilhar com vocês. Diz: (Rom. 10:4) – “Porque o fim da lei é Cristo, para justiça de todo aquele que crê.” Conta-se que Lady Hamilton muitas vezes visitava as prisões a fim de animar e ajudar os reclusos. Um dia ela encontrou um homem que estava completamente arrasado, cheio de pessimismo e sinistros pensamentos. Ela procurou consolá-lo, mas ele respondeu: – Sou um grande pecador. – Louvado seja Deus – a Lady respondeu. Então o prisioneiro acrescentou: – Sou o mais ímpio de todos os pecadores. – Louvado seja o Senhor – disse outra vez Lady Hamilton. Não compreendendo o que ela queria dizer, o prisioneiro disse: – Por que diz a senhora assim, visto que professa ser cristã? Então ela tomou a Bíblia e calmamente leu para ele: (I Tim.1:15) – “Fiel é a palavra e digna de toda aceitação: que Cristo Jesus veio ao mundo para salvar os pecadores, dos quais eu sou o principal.” Amigos, façamos deste Livro nossa mais rica posse. Vamos lê-lo cada dia, mesmo que sejam poucas passagens, porque ele nós fará ver a enormidade do pecado. E nos levará então ao desejo e disposição de confessar os pecados, e nos revelará o gozo do perdão. Dá-nos também bom discernimento, paz de mente, lares felizes e vida longa. Se todos os governos e todas as nações do mundo considerassem a Bíblia como bússola para lhes guiar a nau do Estado, e se todos os seres humanos a considerassem lâmpada para iluminar os caminhos da vida, todos os problemas do mundo seriam resolvidos. Por esta razão a Bíblia deve ser lide e estudada por VOCÊ. Aceite o conselho de Deus, e seja bem sucedido e feliz para o resto da vida. A Bíblia é para o homem o que os sinais luminosos são para os automobilistas, o que a bússola é para o capitão e o radar para o piloto. É a maior carta de amor enviada pelo Criador aos seres humanos, a fim de guiá-los através da vida para a eternidade. Alguém disse: “Precisamos da Bíblia enquanto existirem seres humanos vivendo na Terra, enquanto houver necessidade de poder moral, enquanto as pessoas tiverem de morrer. Ao considerarmos seriamente a condição confusa de nosso mundo e ao observarmos quantas pessoas vivem sem alvo e propósito, somos sábios em redescobrir os saudáveis e confortantes ensinos da Santa Palavra de Deus. Muitos têm-se esquecido da Santa Escritura, enquanto outros ignoram o seu valor expresso de maneira tão bela em: Sal. 119:105 – “Lâmpada para os meus pés é a Tua Palavra, e luz para o meu caminho.” Faremos da Bíblia o mapa e bússola de nossa vida, lendo fielmente um capítulo cada dia? Meditemos nela e então pratiquemos sua instrução diariamente. O amor de Deus nos propiciou esta maravilhosa Bússola para uma viagem segura através da vida. Pr. Walter Schubert